The Story of Coz and Stretch to Sam & Jules
by herotherlover0925
Summary: I felt I needed to write something for Sammy and Jules after their Mommy just passed. This is for them........


**The Special Friendship of Cosmo and Stretch**

One day, a dinosaur woke up. He had slept for a long

time in a cozy cave. He looked outside and found that all

of his dinosaur friends were gone. He was alone.

This young dinosaur was called Cosmo. He went for

a walk and soon became friends with a sea gull named Stretch.

But his new friend did not believe him.

"How can you fly? You have no wings and you're too big."

Cosmo decided to show the bird how he could fly.

He stood on top of a rock. He waved his legs in the air

to get ready to fly. Then, he jumped.

"Ouch!" Cosmo landed on his nose.

It really hurt!

**"Ouch!**

**Ouch!**

**Ouch!"**

Stretch said, "See, only birds can fly. You can't fly because

you have no wings and you're too big."

He did not stop to think.

He didn't even stop to feel his sore nose.

Cosmo fell

down

down

down.

"Forget about flying," shouted

Stretch. Get ready to swim."

_SPLASH!_

Cosmo landed in a lake. The splash soaked everything.

Stretch was soaked.

All of the animals in the valley were soaked. "That lake saved my life," said Cosmo. "WAS I EVER LUCKY! The bottom of the lake was safe too. It didn't have

any big rocks, so I didn't bump my nose or bang my head."

Cosmo agreed, "Yes, and that can be lots of fun."

Cosmo climbed back up the mountain to jump again.

Cosmo jumped.

Cosmo made another

_**BIG SPLASH!**_

"You soaked all of the animals again," said Stretch.

"They don't like it."

Cosmo didn't listen. He yelled as loud as he could yell,

"THIS IS LOTS OF FUN!"

He climbed the mountain and jumped, again, and again.

The animals were soaked, again.

They became very angry.

As Cosmo climbed out of the lake, all of the angry,

wet animals came running after him.

Cosmo ran awayas fast as he could go.

Plump plump plump plump plump.

The animals chased him. Clip, clip, clop, clop,

thud, thud, scritch, scritch.

After a short run, Cosmo came to a service station.

He tried to hide inside.

But the animals found him.

Cosmo was frightened. He started to run.

Plump plump plump plump plump

The animals ran after him.

Clip, clip, clop, clop, thud, thud,

scritch, scritch.

They all ran down the road. Cosmo could not see wherehe was going.

Cosmo ran off the road and went by a lumberjack that was

cutting down a tree. The tree almost fell on top of him. It went swooooooosh through the air and then

**CRUNCH**

as it hit the ground.

Two men stepped forward. They yelled at him because

they were angry! Their tree had been trampled and they

were left with a big mess.

Cosmo kept running

Cosmo ran through a cute little cabin that was

located in a quiet corner of the country.

The roof and walls went flying.

Forty people from the

Funny Hat Club were surprised

to find their cabin gone.

They had lost their cabin, and their hats were knocked off.

Not only that, they had lost their glue.

Cosmo kept running. His feet felt a bit sticky

He crossed some railway tracks. The train made a quick stop.

Skreeeeeech, bang, crunch, boom. "Oink, oink, moo, moo."

It was a terrible accident.

The train had come off the tracks.

200 cows and 199 pigs all yelled at him. They were all angry!

They had all bumped their noses.

Cosmo kept running.

Plump, plump, plump, plump, plump

He still could not see. Cosmo stepped on top of

something that was on the road. He stepped up again.

He had climbed on top of an airport building.

The service station caught on the control tower, and

Cosmo tumbled down. He landed on a huge jet.

The jet was **t a k i n g o f f**.

It flew up high.

Far below, Stretch was standing on a rock and watching.

Cosmo saw his little friend.

He yelled, "See, dinosaurs can fly."

Cosmo waved to Stretch. Cosmo's foot slipped.

It was just a little slip.

He fell

**o**

**f**

**f**.

"Flap your wings.

No, try your feet. . .

Oh! Try flapping

your tail . . .

Oh! You can't fly

upside down.

Oh no! I can't look."

SPLASH!!

It was that same lake.

Cosmo felt horrible. He said, "That was far too dangerous.I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Can I give you a ride?" asked Cosmo.

"Okay," said Stretch. "That can be fun."

"I'll pretend that I'm on a jet."

Cosmo said, "Be careful!"

The End.

"Watch me fly," said Stretch.

"This is lots of fun. . . ."

"I can fly too," said Cosmo.

Cosmo didn't listen.

"You don't know how to fly"

said Stretch, "but you sure

know how to make a

**BIG SPLASH!"**

Cosmo got ready to jump. He said,

"I wish I had a diving board."

Stretch said:"I wish you would give up

trying to fly!"

**Cosmo ran **

**right over it.**

They all shouted at Cosmo, because

they were all angry!

"Oh no!"

said Stretch.

"You should learn to behave yourself," said Stretch.

"It's safer that way."

Cosmo agreed . . . .


End file.
